Being Stupid
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: The group gets drunk and they start doing stupid things and singing a song. One Shot


**Being Stupid**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Before You Read**

I was really bored, and talking with my friends (who aer really weird) and I decided to write a funny Blue Dragon One Shot cause I am as bored as HECK! (actually, no, because I was writing "The Blue-Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy", but that's beside the point.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon, nor do I own the song. The song is property of my friend, Shadow, who let me use his song on my fanfiction.

So, here we go!

**Being Stupid**

"WEEEEEEE!" Bouquet cheered as she slid down a slide.

"I'll catch you!" Shu scream out, both dreamily and crazily, sliding down on his stomache after her.

"PORKCHOPS!" Jiro cried out randomly.

Andropov started making faces at Marumaro, so Marumaro slapped him, and then they had a slapping fight.

Zola could've sworn she was the only sane person in the world.

"GOATS!" Jiro cried out randomly again and then started making weird noises and dancing. Shu eventually joined him, then Bouquet, then everyone else.

Kluke came outside and saw everyone and gapped. Was this really happening? She took out her camera and filmed it all. Marumaro fell down and tripped Bouquet. Andropov screamed really loud and then Jiro cried out more random words.

Then, they all started singing:

"You know your insane when

you say Jupiter can see the end and

you say that /b/ from 4chan makes sense

you spend your time eating milk that expired and

You know your insane when

You said you got laid, but here's a fact

Your hand didn't really wanna tap that

So here's a thought now

is it rape when when you blow-up doll didn't speak

while getting laid

Well she didn't put up a fight

So I'm doing right now

My TV told me it can see the light

So I smashed it with a bat but then

My bat said to kill them all

So I burned my house

But I swear, I'm not insane

I'm not insane

You know your insane when

you think that the Burger King is real

But I really don't know how you feel

Cause you think that Ronald McDonald is hot (what the hell man, seriously?)

You know you're insane when

you think you're being watched by the moon

I don't think he shines cause he's turned on

And I don't think he plans to wear a...skirt

But I know you're mad

but that doesn't mean

That you can call me a stupid thrown out submarine

If that made sense, I'd smack you upside the head

But then you'd murder me with an axe

And I don't think that you should try to fly

After all, I'm pretty sure you'd die

Stop talking to the damn pie

I really think that you're insane

Oh yes, you're freaking insane

So here's a thought now

is it rape when when you blow-up doll didn't speak

while getting laid

Well she didn't put up a fight

So I'm doing right now

My TV told me it can see the light

So I smashed it with a bat but then

My bat said to kill them all

So I burned my house

But I swear, I'm not insane

I'm not insane

But I know you're mad

but that doesn't mean

That you can call me a stupid thrown out submarine

If that made sense, I'd smack you upside the head

But then you'd murder me with an axe

And I don't think that you should try to fly

After all, I'm pretty sure you'd die

Stop talking to the damn pie

I really think that you're insane

Oh yes, you're freaking insane

The funny farm is calling me now

Fluffy walls and comfy coat for the cold

People in white suits now understand

I'm not insane, I'm not insane

boobs..."

Suddenly, Jiro grabbed Andropov and kissed him. Kluke filmed the whole thing. Shu and Bouquet started slow dancing to a fast song and Marumaro went up to Zola and yelled random words and then went back to his slapping fight with Andropov.

Jiro started resinging the song and everyone joined in, singing and dancing like they were in a movie. Then, they all went onto the climber and fell off randomly, even when they were standing in the direct center of the climber.

Then, they all started slap fighting each other and all went unconsciuos on the first slap.

When the woke up, Kluke blackmailed them with the video, and they had to do all her chores for a year and a quarter (except for Zola, cause she didn't do anything stupid).

While they were doing their chores, they stared singing the song again.

**The End**


End file.
